Love's Second Chance
by dancingpenguin7890
Summary: Rose has just lost Jack, but she decides to set him afloat instead of let him go. Is Jack really dead? Can Rose get over him?
1. Chapter 1

Rose DeWitt Bukater stood on the _Carpathia_, heartbroken. She just lost her love, Jack Dawson. She can still imagine her beloved's face floating away on a piece of the doomed _Titanic_. He was floating away, floating away from her.

Ruth DeWitt Bukater and Caledon Nathan Hockley looked frantically for the missing Rose. Rose couldn't stand it, so quickly, she improvised.

She grabbed a crew member and quickly yelled in tears, "Rose DeWitt Bukater is dead! I saw her! I'm her friend, Meredith Jones. Tell her mum, Ruth, and her fiancé Cal the horribly tragic news." As Rose said this, she pointed at her strict mother and handsome, but cruel used-to-be-fiancé.

Then she walked away sluggishly. She was in tears as she opened the door to her cabin for the night.

Jack woke up on a piece of a table. The wood held him nicely, but Jack was freaking out. How was he still alive? Where's Rose? Is she alive? All those questions ran high-speed around his head. He noticed a ship calling for survivors, but he knew he wouldn't make it, the bigger ship was closer. Somehow, he had drifted away from where the _Titanic _once sailed, and now drifted right next to the _Carpathia_.

Suddenly, Jack was calling out for someone to hear him. His teeth chattered and he shivered, but he yelled with all his might, "H-H-HELLO, A-ANYONE TH-THERE?"

After a few minutes of yelling, Jack felt on the brink of passing out. Then a scared crew member looked over the side. "G-GHOST?" the poor man yelled.

"N-NO, I'M-M C-COLD!" Jack yelled, and then he finally gave into the deep sleep he desperately wanted.

He woke up in shock to a nice warm quilt. "Rose?" he asked half-asleep.

"Rose? Is that her mum and fiancé?" asked the young crew member, no older than Jack. He had blonde straight hair, and a bit of freckles covering his nose.

"Yes," Jack said recognizing Ruth and Cal instantly.

"She's gone. I'm sorry for your loss."

Jack looked at the crew member shocked, "Wha-?"

"Yes sir, Meredith Jones confirmed it sir. Said she was a personal friend."

"How many days until we reach America sir?"

"Should be one more day, I'm so sorry for your loss!"

Jack smiled slightly, "I'll deal with it, thank-you."

"Meredith doesn't exist. She never hung out with a Meredith! That I know of. Oh Rose! I hope you're alive!" Jack muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke to a cry of a baby.

"Why, hullo little guy!" Rose cooed softly.

"His name's Thomas. He'll be big one of these days, top of the world! I just know it!" said the mother contently.

The mother had beautiful blonde hair, and so did the son. She had big blue eyes and a kind face. The son had brown eyes and, now, a red face with tears.

"He's a beautiful darling, you must be so proud!" Rose smiled.

"Indeed, I am." said the mother wondering off into her own world.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Dahlia, after my grandmother, how about you?"

"R-Meredith, but friends call my Rose. Please call me Rose!"

"You don't sound so sure!" Dahlia giggled.

"I'm going to take a walk, nice meeting you Dahlia!"

"You too Rose!"

Rose went out into the sun and found a crew member hurriedly, "How much longer until we reach America?"

"18 hours Miss. You didn't sleep very long. You went to sleep about what? 3:00? It's only 8."

"How do you know how long I slept?"

"You were on the Titanic."

"How do you know I was on the Titanic?"

"I'm the guy you asked to message Rose's mother and fiancé. Isn't that right Ms. Meredith?"

Rose remembered the face of the crew member finally. "Ah yes," Rose responded, looking down at his nickname, "Andy."

The man smiled, "Did Rose have a friend that looked third class? Um… this tall?" Andy gestured to a few inches above himself, almost a half a foot taller than Rose. Almost like… Jack!

"What's his name!" Rose yelled in a panic.

"Uh, I dunno," Andy dully stated.

"JACK IS DEAD!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Rose ran to the other side of the ship in a rush. "Jack is dead, he's dead!" she muttered to herself.

Jack heard yelling as he took his usual morning walk in the brisk air.

"JACK IS DEAD!" yelled a young woman with familiar red hair. She had tears running down her face and then took off running.

"Rose," Jack breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose cursed at the sea for taking her love. She paced the ship, cried, and mourned. She spent lots of time crying and soon she could see New York. Rose gazed in wonder at the city. She watched the sun dip below the horizon, finally disappearing.

"WHY?" Rose yelled at last.

"Why what?" asked a calm, husky voice behind her. The stranger wrapped his strong arms around her petite body.

"Why did the _Titanic_ sink? Why did **he **get on? Why did _I_? Why didn't we get aboard the _Carpathia_?" Rose yelped, not looking at the man, who was quietly listening to her troubles.

The city loomed in front of Rose and the stranger holding her. Rose gave a slight gasp, "It's beautiful! Too bad Jack isn't here to see this sight, he would've loved it!"

"I am loving the view, but I'm looking at a more beautiful view then the big city," breathed the stranger as he bent down and kissed her ear.

"Sick joke sir, Jack is dead, don't impersonate him. I can have you arrested," stated the non-believing Rose.

"New York, I thought we promised to run away."

"Actually, you sound like Ja-"

Rose didn't have the chance to finish before warm lips pressed against hers, in a passionate and loving kiss. Rose kissed back slightly with her eyes shut, but she realized the crime in that and opened her eyes almost immediately.

Jack's eyes were shut and he deepened the kiss. Rose felt her eyes shut and she kissed back with equal amount of passion. Soon, the two lovers broke away for breath.

"JACK!" Rose breathlessly gasped.

"Miss me, Rose?" Jack asked, teasing her slightly.

"Yes! Yes I did!" she yelled.

Jack pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"I thought I lost you!" he breathed in her ear.

"Same here!" Rose pulled away from the hug.

"Those questions before, remember them?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Barely," Rose admitted in a daze.

"The _Titanic_ sank so you can escape from your mom and fiancé, Ms. Meredith Jones," Jack said smirking, "I believe I got on the _Titanic_ because I am amazing at poker. You got on to meet me. It was fate; you had to get on… um… You wanted to know why not the _Carpathia_ to sail to America, not the _Titanic_? Well, we are on the _Carpathia_ now!"

Rose pressed her lips to his in desperation, "Did I die?"

"No, I don't believe you did."

"You were dead, I'm sure!"

"No, I was just tired so I fell asleep and drifted almost right next to the _Carpathia_."

Rose was once again in tears, but this time, they wouldn't stop. Jack quickly noticed and began kissing her tears away.

"Shh… We'll be together, now, let's start over. Let's begin our life again, Meredith."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack once more.

Maybe there is such thing as second chances!


End file.
